<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny Not Greedy by slipperyyslick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991053">Horny Not Greedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperyyslick/pseuds/slipperyyslick'>slipperyyslick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Spanking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boypussy, Choking, Crying, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Filming, Free Use, Hair-pulling, Incest, Insecure Park Jimin (BTS), Jimin has tits, Jimins pussy gets whipped by a belt, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Object Insertion, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin Has a Vagina (BTS), Passing Out, Pulling on panties, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Video Cameras, omegas have pussies, park jimin is a slut, wedgie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperyyslick/pseuds/slipperyyslick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where omega pussies are to be used and obliterated by alphas, Jimin finds himself in an interesting predicament. His family sold him to an alpha in exchange for a few fucking machines, but how will Jimin get his daily dose of new dick? Will the new alpha allow him to get fucked by other alphas? </p><p>or</p><p>A story where Jimin is a needy baby whose pussy gets wrecked by everyone, in front of everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jimin is empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags properly before reading the story. Tags will be updated as the story progresses. If you feel uncomfortable, then leave. All rude comments will be deleted. </p><p>This is a work of fiction.</p><p>---- Chapter summary ----</p><p>On the day of his interview, Jimin gets spanked brutally by his dad, Namjoon, and his brother, Taehyung. After passing out, he wakes up in Jungkook's office, only to find out he's been sold in exchange for a few fucking machines. Will Jimin's high libido be able to survive with 1 cock for the next 6 months or will Jungkook allow his pet to get fucked by more people?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world, sex was money. Omegas could get anything they wanted as long as they had a tight pussy that could be fucked at all times. You want to buy food, you let the food vendor fuck you. You need a bus ride, you have to suck off the driver. You want to buy a car, you whore yourself out to the corporation for weeks, months, or years, all depending on how expensive the product is.</p><p>Aside from the economic factor, omegas had to spread their legs for everyone. Alphas had a high sex drive and needed to fuck to have a good day. It was expected that an omega would be on their knees with a dick in their mouth if an Alpha commanded them. Alphas were allowed to use their alpha voice if omegas did not obey the rules.</p><p>Jimin woke up with the sunlight warming his face and a throbbing pussy. Nothing out of the ordinary. He reached down to massage the folds and felt wetness around the dildo shoved into his tight hole. His father must have used him while he was sleeping. Not that Jimin cares. It’s what he was there for. Just like the rest of the omega population.</p><p>He pressed the red button by his bed to let his family know he was awake and ready to provide service. He pushed the dildo which was already inside of him, making sure it wouldn't fall out, and made his way to the washroom to get cleaned up for the day.</p><p>Hygiene was pretty useless for omegas. They smelt like cum and sweat all the time. But they still cleaned themselves to smell clean and pretty at the beginning of the day so they could get the most cocks in their sweet holes.</p><p>He left the room after getting ready and rubbing ointment on his red pussy. His dad had been brutal with the pinching and spanking. He was upset he had slept through it, and that was odd since Jimin had always been a light sleeper.</p><p>Pushing that thought aside, he put on his favorite outfit. He wanted to make up for all the fucking he missed out on last night so he pulled out a pink skirt and a white lace bralette. The skirt barely covered his ass and would show off his fat pussy lips when the wind blew as he refused to wear panties. The bralette could barely contain his C-cup breasts and the brown outline of his nipples peeked out from the top. He put on a pair of black heels and bent in front of the dresser mirror. He grabbed <a href="https://postimg.cc/HJDrfnRT">two large heart-shaped plugs</a> and shoved one into his pussy and one into his ass. He was dry and the plug burned as it moved along his walls but it was a feeling he had come to crave.</p><p>Just as he was about to leave his room, the door opened and his dad walked in.</p><p>Jimin made his way to his father and stood on his tippy toes to wrap his hands around his daddy’s neck. He looked up with large eyes and pouted.</p><p>“Good morning, Daddy! I missed you last night. Why didn’t you wake up?”</p><p>Namjoon brought his hand up to gently pet his son’s soft hair and leaned down to plant an innocent kiss on his nose.</p><p>“Sorry baby I didn’t want you to lose sleep for your important day so I put a little something in your food earlier. Forgive me?”</p><p>“That is so sweet! Thank you, daddy, I love you so much!,” Jimin squealed at his father’s thoughtfulness.</p><p>“I love you too my baby. If you have time, I could fill you up before your interview.”</p><p>Jimin’s eyes sparkled at the thought of getting fucked by his dad early in the morning. He could feel his dad’s hand reach around him as roughly pulled his body right against his.</p><p>His dad whispered in his ears.</p><p>“My sweet little slut won’t care if he’s a little late to an interview, right? He just wants to be filled by some dick.”</p><p>Jimins whimpers ignited something primal in Namjoon as his eyes turned red and his grip on Jimin tightened. He wrapped his other hand around Jimin’s neck and watched in pleasure as Jimin struggled to breathe. After a few seconds, he took pity on his baby and slapped him hard. He repeated this two more times until he forced open Jimin’s jaw and spit right into his mouth.</p><p>“Swallow bitch.”</p><p>As Jimin was recovering from the crushing pressure on his windpipe, Namjoon grabbed his hair and dragged him down the stairs, to the bar table in his kitchen. Jimin’s mom and brother were eating cereal. They waved “good morning” to Jimin as Namjoon brought him onto his lap and forced him to lie with his ass up. The barstool was tall enough that Jimin could not touch the floor with his hands or feet. The little bitch was helpless on his dad’s lap and that was just the way he liked it.</p><p>“Here honey. Have some breakfast while you have fun. I made it with my own milk,” Seokjin slid a bowl of cereal over to Namjoon's side.</p><p>“Thank you, darling. Will you be going out today?”</p><p>“Yes! Your brother loved my slick and milk idea and wants to use my juices for the strawberry frosting”</p><p>“That’s amazing! Yoongi will take amazing care of you. He really knows to milk a cow and-”</p><p>Namjoon was cut off by the impatient omega writhing in his lap. Annoyed that he had been interrupted, he asked his wife for a wooden spatula and flipped over Jimin’s skirt.</p><p>“Did you forget baby? You’re not allowed to ask for anything”</p><p>He brought down the spatula like a weapon on Jimin’s ass. The unexpected hit forced out a high pitched moan from the slut. Namjoon smacked the right cheek two more times before moving on to the left. He alternated between spanking his greedy son with his hand and the spatula, as the boy cried out in pain and pleasure underneath him. He toyed with the plug inside his asshole and Jimin gasped, clenching the toy even more.</p><p>“Please fuck my hole. Please Daddy I’m begging you!”</p><p>The slutty omega was crying to be fucked. Namjoon flipped over the baby in his lap and was satisfied with his wet face. The black mascara was running down his chubby cheeks and his lips were swollen from the constant biting.</p><p>He signaled his other son to help him out with a side nod. Even though Taehyung was an omega and younger than Jimin, he loved to use his brother's pussy as if his life depended on it.</p><p>Taehyung hopped off the barstool and took off his belt. Jimin couldn't see him because his vision was blurred with tears so the first strike to his pussy took him by complete surprise as his entire body convulsed on Namjoon’s lap. His eyes popped open and his breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't understand what just happened and his dad had locked his hands underneath his sore butt, so he was at the complete mercy of his family.</p><p>Taehyung had brought down the corner of his thick leather belt directly onto Jimin’s clit which was already swollen from arousal. It didn't stop there. After noticing Jimin's pathetic reaction, Taehyung wanted to hurt his slutty brother. He rained down the belt on his enlarged red clit for the next few minutes. The only sounds that could be heard for the next few minutes were Jimin's loud cries and Taehyung's belt slapping away at the free pussy.</p><p>A different moan was heard from above the table as Seokjin removed his thick pink dildo which was roughly 9 inches and covered with small bumps, and handed the wet toy to Namjoon. While Seokjin was removing the fake dick, Namjoon had wiggled out Jimin's pussy plug and rolled it towards his wife, to exchange the toys. He might have been focusing on his son, but he would never let his wife feel empty. Namjoon shoved the dildo covered in Seokjin's delicious juices into Jimin's pussy just as Taehyung brought down the belt on his clit.</p><p>Jimin felt like he couldn’t breathe as black spots clouded his vision. His body would not stop shaking and his mouth was left open. Was he begging for dick or just in a lot of pain? Seokin giggled at the heartwarming scene in front of him and pulled out his phone to record. He loved to watch his son's pussy get wrecked by his husband and Tae, and the pink dildo shoved roughly into Jimin's tight hole helped him believe he was pleasuring his son as well. He zoomed onto the bruised up clit and wetness seeping out of the hole. He would definitely watch the video to get in the mood while his brother-in-law Yoongi milked him later. Taehyung and Namjoon were taking turns torturing Jimin’s young pussy with their hands and belt until Jimin's cries finally subsided and he fell limp in Namjoon’s lap.</p><p>The entire family laughed when Jimin stopped responding.</p><p>"Aw baby passed out so soon," Namjoon cooed at the little slut asleep in his lap and gently pushed him off his lap as Taehyung made sure to cushion his head so it didn't hit the marble floor.</p><p>"Honey, your turn."</p><p>His lovely wife ran around the table and fell to his knees in front of his husband. The omega had been waiting for this and Namjoon was about to reward him.</p><p>Namjoon grabbed his wife's hair and pushed his cock into the warm hole in front of him. Seokjin didn't even get the chance to breathe but he didn't mind. He loved it when Namjoon used him like a dirty bitch.</p><p>Namjoon maintained his grip on Seokjin's hair as the slut sucked his dick while gagging and tearing up from the roughness. Taehyung was watching his mom's face get fucked brutally and he felt lonely so he started to rub his own pussy for release. Seokjin's eyes were rolling back and he was trying to say something. But Namjoon had no intention of stopping and knew his wife could take the pain. The vibrations from Seokjin's throat only made it worse and Namjoon's thrusts got more sharp and hard. Taehyung could see the outline of his father's cock sliding in and out of his mom's throat. The view was enough to send him over the edge and his soft moans caused Namjoon's attention to divert to his pussy. He stopped his abuse on Seokjin's throat for two seconds to crack his fingers and then went absolutely feral. He grabbed his wife's head with both hands and thrust forward at an alarming pace. Only concerned with his own pleasure he didn't even let Seokjin catch rest and rammed the inside of his wife's throat with his cock.</p><p>After a few more thrusts, he felt the pressure build-up and immediately let go of Seokjin's face.</p><p>He wanted to prank his son and couldn't think of a better way. He moved directly above Jimin's angelic face and jerked off until his liquids were bursting on his son's face. It still wasn't enough, so he spread his cum all over his son's face using two fingers. When he was satisfied with the slutty look, he told his wife to suck off the juices from his hand, and obviously, Seokjin was happy to oblige.</p><p>- - - - 3 hours later - - - -</p><p>Jimin woke up in a dark office surrounded by walls filled with shackles and handcuffs. He was confused and felt disoriented. The last thing he remembered was his dad and brother sending his soul out of his body. His ass and pussy felt very sore but he was still wearing the same clothes so he probably did not get to sit on a pretty dick yet. The skin on his face felt tight and crispy. He licked his lips and recognized the taste as his father's cum. He looked around and found a button placed on the table in front of him. The same kind of button which he pressed every morning. He pressed it and leaned back on the couch as he touched his face carefully, enjoyed the texture of dried off cum on his skin.</p><p>After a few minutes, a good-looking man walked in and handed him a clipboard with a few sheets attached.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Park. My name is Mr. Hoseok and I’d like to welcome you to Bound and Gagged. Please fill out these sheets and the CEO will be with you shortly.”</p><p><em> Bound and Gagged! </em> Jimin had completely forgotten about his interview but his amazing daddy had not. He filled out the paperwork as he thought of ways to thank his father when he got home tonight. He was starting to feel antsy. His pussy, ass, or face had not been fucked in hours and he was starting to fidget due to the lack of sex. His father's cum on his face was the only thing keeping him sane.</p><p>Jimin was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a tall, buff alpha enter the room. He was licking his lips and had a small smile on his face. He walked towards Jimin who was now bowing at the stranger.</p><p>“Look up nasty pup”.</p><p>Jimin straightened his back slowly but lost his balance as the stranger hooked his hand into Jimin’s bralette and pulled him forward. He placed his lips onto Jimin’s puffy lips and let the little boy have a taste.</p><p>After a moment, Jimin recognized the strawberry flavor and whispered, “Mom-”.</p><p>The strangers smirked and backed away to observe Jimin’s reaction.</p><p>“That’s right. Your family dropped you off and your dad let me fuck Jinnie and Tae”.</p><p>Jimin was close to tears now. He hadn’t had a single dick inside of him and it was almost noon. <em> It wasn’t fair! </em> Taehyung and his mom got fucked by some handsome stranger but the closest he got to feeling full was a freaking dildo. His holes felt so lonely and no one wanted him. But Jimin was a big boy. He couldn’t cry in front of this stranger. He tried to hold his tears back. He really did. But the slutty baby’s lips startled to wobble as he sniffled to hide his pathetic tears.</p><p>The man watched him with great pleasure.</p><p>
  <em> Cry, baby. You look absolutely stunning like this. </em>
</p><p>Instead of acknowledging Jimin’s tears, he grabbed the paperwork and flipped through the pages to make sure everything had been filled out.</p><p>He walked over to the desk in the middle of the room and sat down. Jimin looked at him through glassy eyes and cried out, “please!”.</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow at the needy boy.</p><p>“What do you need baby? Crawl and tell me.”</p><p>Jimin immediately fell onto all fours and crawled towards the desk, in front of the handsome man.</p><p>“I need cock, Sir. Can you please fuck me?”</p><p>The man looked down at the creature in front of him. His breasts were spilling out of his top and his wrinkled dress had slid up to reveal his red ass, colored in large handprints. He couldn't wait to mark the whores milky skin as his own.</p><p>“Do you know who I am, baby doll?”</p><p>“No sir,” Jimin shook his head and looked down in shame.</p><p>“I’m Jeon Jungkook, the CEO of this company darling. Your interview with us has been canceled as your father sold you in exchange for a few fucking machines.”</p><p>Jimin’s mouth dropped. There was no way his dad would play such a cheap trick on him. He knew much Jimin loved to be used by different cocks on a daily basis. Selling him to a big corporation basically meant he would have to get used to one cock for a few months. Jimin was still lost in thought when the man grabbed Jimin’s mouth and pulled him closer.</p><p>“You’re my pet for the next six months and I get to play with you however I want.”</p><p>After a moment of contemplation, Jimin whispered, “I have one question sir”.</p><p>“What is it, sweetie?”</p><p>“Will you be the only alpha using me for the next 6 months?”</p><p>Jungkook let out a laugh. His eyes filled with amusement.</p><p>“I’m a horny man, not a greedy man.”</p><p>A smile overtook Jimin’s face and he bowed to the man as if he was a deity. He was bent in half on the cold floor.</p><p>“Thank you, sir. Thank you so- ”</p><p>A soft knock interrupted Jimin's chants and Jungkook pressed a button underneath his table to open the door to reveal the same man from earlier.</p><p>“Mr. Jeon, the mixing lab said that the syrup is ready. Would you like me to bring it up?”</p><p>Jungkook looked over at Jimin’s little body, huddled over, and shook his head.</p><p>“We’ll be right there. Make sure to call an assembly. I need to introduce my new pet to everyone.”</p><p>Hoseok whispered a quiet “yes sir” and left, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jimin is a plaything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin gets dragged to a bathroom and Jungkook dresses him up and tortures his poor pussy before the assembly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read the tags properly before reading the story. Tags will be updated as the story progresses. If you feel uncomfortable, then leave. All rude comments will be deleted.</p><p>This is a work of fiction.</p><p>---- PERSONAL NOTE ----</p><p>I am very very grateful for the people who gave this fic a shot! Thank you so much. As much as I like to write/read this genre, you guys truly gave me the motivation to continue writing so tysmm!! &lt;3 </p><p>and to everyone who left kudos and comments, I FUCKING LOVE YOU :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook walked over to Jimin bowing on the floor and said, “Get up darling, we have to get you cleaned up”.</p><p>Jimin looked up from the ground and stared into Jungkook's eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Sir" </p><p>Jungkook offered his hand to help Jimin get on his feet. Jimin regarded his boss's hand with adoration but didn't accept it. </p><p>"Can you please pick me up? My legs hurt," he said with a pout and puppy eyes. </p><p>Jungkook looked at him with a small smile. He knew that Jimin had been tired as Namjoon had explained the events on his day in great detail earlier. Deciding to let the pup have his way this one time, Jungkook tucked his hands underneath Jimin's arms and pulled him to his feet with ease. Ignoring his surprised reaction, Jungkook kept one hand around his butt and reached down to his calves with the other one. Wrapping his hands tightly around Jimin's delicate frame, he lifted him up and gently swung him over his shoulder.  </p><p>Jimin let out a gasp and his hands wrapped around Jungkook's torso in order to maintain balance. He felt the pressure of Jungkook's hand slide up his inner thigh, gripping his smooth leg hard enough to leave a mark. Jimin's hold on Jungkook tightened when he felt the alpha walking towards the main office door. It was quiet for a few seconds, and then he heard a loud smack.</p><p>"FUCK!" </p><p>Jungkook had smacked his bruised up ass which had been uncovered due to the short slutty skirt. He didn't say anything but Jimin could feel him laughing as his chest and back rumbled.</p><p>"You're such a little pain slut. You're gonna be so perfect for me, angel".</p><p>Jimin let out a small moan and whispered, "Yes sir, I'll be perfect for you. Your perfect little doll". </p><p>Jungkook opened the door. He had to get Jimin to the washroom to help him look presentable for the assembly. The only omega washroom was on the 10th floor so he made his way towards the elevator. He looked over at the secretary's desk and noticed that Hoseok was missing. </p><p>
  <em> Must be setting up for the meeting </em>
</p><p>He made his way inside the elevator and pressed the necessary button. Then he turned around to face the back of the confined space. He had never been more grateful for the infinity mirror he had installed recently as the reflection of Jimin's cute legs was surrounding him on all sides. He could see Jimin's fat cunt like this. He had no underwear on and his fat fluffy pussy lips were spilling out from between his thighs.</p><p>"Min-ah, your hole looks so sad and empty baby"</p><p>Jimin looked turned his head to the side to view his lonely hole. It looked so empty. And so pathetic. He just wanted to be filled up. Why was his new master not fucking him? Was he not pretty enough for him? </p><p>His eyes started to water as his insecurities flooded his mind. Before he could say anything to Jungkook, the elevator door opened.</p><p>"Damn Jeon. Who’s the slut?” the stranger said.</p><p>He heard shoes shuffling and standing beside him. </p><p>"Why the fuck are you carrying a carrot around you weirdo,” Jungkook replied with a hearty tone. Yugyeom was one of his closest friends and he wasn’t offended by the lack of his formal tone. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Jungkook chuckled and said, "Yugyeom, you're basically eye-raping his pussy. Ask what you want".</p><p>“Can I?” </p><p>Jimin couldn’t tell what they were talking about but he felt eyes on him. He loved it.</p><p>“Go ahead. He’s been begging for something all day long.”</p><p>Yugyeom stepped closer. He was entranced by the sight in front of him. It was the prettiest cunt he had ever seen.</p><p>He grabbed the carrot from the base and spread the omega’s pussy lips apart. The boy was wet and his hole was covered in slick. Yugyeom jabbed the carrot into the hole and twisted it around until the carrot had completely disappeared in the cunt. </p><p>Jimin’s feet twitched in satisfaction. Even though the carrot was thin, it felt better than having nothing. </p><p>
  <em> Thank you! </em>
</p><p>“Will he be coming to the assembly?,” Yugyeom asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll be testing the new products on him,” Jungkook replied. </p><p>
  <em> Wait what the heck?  </em>
</p><p>Jimin thought Jungkook would let him get gang-raped by all of his employees but his master had no such plan. Maybe Jungkook had another omega. The thought made his heart drop in his chest and he started sniffling. </p><p>The two alphas paid no attention to the omega and continued on with their conversation. </p><p>“Do you need him to be loose for the presentation?”</p><p>“Actually, do you remember the syrup we’ve been working on for the last two years?”</p><p>Yugyeom nodded.</p><p>“Well it’s done so we don’t need the carrot”</p><p>Yugyeom laughed loudly. Jungkook was a filthy man. He knew that. It was one of the reasons they were such good friends. But that syrup was a step into a world of pure sin.</p><p>He pinched the omega's thigh, stuck two fingers into his warm pool of slick, and pulled out the long orange vegetable. </p><p>“It’s fucking soaked damn bitch”  </p><p>The elevator doors chimed and opened on the 10th floor. "I'll see you downstairs, Gyeom," Jungkook said with a small smirk as he left his friend behind.</p><p>Jimin could hear the loud sound of chewing. That made him feel a little better. At least someone appreciated his sad pussy.</p><p>"You better not keep that cute cunt all to yourself," Yegyeom yelled after him from behind the closed doors. </p><p>The 10th floor was completely empty since all omegas had been transferred to a different branch. Less pussies around meant fewer distractions for alphas, which resulted in more work and higher revenue. </p><p>Jungkook kicked the bathroom door and the lights flickered on. He set Jimin on the counter. His eyes traveled to the breasts in front of him as the pretty blobs of fat had escaped the bralette and were just hanging out for anyone to bite and fuck. He looked up at Jimin and was shocked to find his baby's eyes filled with tears. </p><p>"What's wrong, sweetheart? Why are you crying?"</p><p>Jimin sniffled, shook his head, and looked down at his hands.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong"</p><p>His short response struck a chord in Jungkook. The CEO wasn't in the mood to waste time. He had been insanely kind to the omega ever since he arrived. He didn't punish him for being greedy for more than one cock, he didn't get mad when the dumb whore didn't know he was, and he even carried Jimin on his shoulder. Now the slut was refusing to answer his question and Jungkook had a company to run. </p><p>He lifted Jimin's chin with his index finger and looked at him with a blank stare. </p><p>"I've had enough of your whining Jimin. Tell me what's wrong or I'll tie you up to a chair and make sure you don't get any dick for the next few months."</p><p>Jimin looked up with scared teary eyes. His chin and lower lip were shaking slightly. </p><p>"Am I not pretty enough for you, Sir? Is that why you refuse to fuck me? You don't have to look at me, while you use me, Master. You can just close your eyes and pretend you're playing with your favorite omega. I'm sorry my face isn't pretty enough-" </p><p>Jimin's rant was cut off as Jungkook planted a soft kiss on his lips. </p><p>"You're gorgeous, darling, and more than enough to be my pretty cock slut. I just need you more than a cockwarmer. You're an employee of this company now so there are a few things you need to do before we can have fun. Do you understand?"  </p><p>"Okay, sir"</p><p>"No more sad tears baby. I can't control myself"</p><p>Jimin tilted his head in confusion while wiping his tears away like a little baby.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Jungkook was enamored with the scene in front of him. He took in a deep breath and said, "Your tears make me hard, baby. I want to see you cry, but not like this".</p><p>Jimin's mouth dropped open and his cheeks filled up with color. The warmth traveled to his chubby cheeks and ears.</p><p>Jungkook stared at Jimin with a straight face. He hoped the sweet boy couldn’t hear his heart trying to escape his chest. His baby was so damn precious. </p><p>"Close your eyes"</p><p>He grabbed the towel behind him and ran it under the faucet. He dragged the soft towel on Jimin's cum-filled face gently. Some of the dried cum had flaked off but some of it was still left. He continued rubbing the towel on Jimin's cute face until everything was removed. Jungkook didn't have anything against Namjoon's cum, he just needed the omega to smell like his original divine smell to show off his products perfectly to the company. </p><p>Jimin knew Jungkook was cleaning him up and didn't want to make him mad again, so he decided to stay quiet and be a good boy. </p><p>After a few minutes of applying skincare and makeup, Jungkook told Jimin to stand up with his eyes closed. He tugged down the skirt's zipper and slid the material down his legs. He lifted up Jimin's feet to remove the skirt, doing so carefully to make sure the black heels didn't fall off. Then he moved on to the top and told Jimin to hold his hands up. He wiggled the slutty crop top off of his body and set it aside. </p><p>Jungkook had to step back to admire Jimin's body. The boy was a complete masterpiece. His busty chest was paired with a thin waist and full hips. His fat ass and thick lips were begging to be filled. But he had to wait. Just a little bit more. </p><p>He grabbed the outfits hanging on the bathroom door and started dressing up his little slut. </p><p>He had dressed him in a <a href="https://pixxxels.cc/py8dG7JC">studded harness lingerie set</a>. Jimin's milky globes fit snugly into the leather bra and his wet pussy juices had already smeared the thin leather digging into his fluffy cunt. Jungkook had paired a <a href="https://pixxxels.cc/56gbDMYB">mesh cut-out underwire slip</a> with the leather set. The holes in the breast area allowed the leather bra to peek out and was completely visible. Jungkook could see the outline of the lingerie through the mesh slip and wanted to ravish the pretty boy in front of him right away.</p><p>"Jimin open your eyes"</p><p>Jimin followed his command and immediately turned around. He gasped and stepped back in surprise. He couldn’t recognize his own reflection. He had never looked so pretty. His sir made him look like the prettiest omega ever. The makeup was extremely light so he looked like a soft omega. He turned around to bow.</p><p>"Sir thank you so much. You made me look so much better"</p><p>Jungkook's smile stretched into a smirk as he said, "Thanks baby but I didn't tell you to turn around".</p><p>Jimin's smile dropped from his face, he looked down and started apologizing repeatedly with his hands clasped in front of him. </p><p>Jungkook placed his hands on his hips, pulled him closer, and slid a hand underneath the mesh slip. His right hand made its way towards Jimin’s ass and onto his underwear, tugged the skimpy piece of leather up, evoking a sharp gasp from the pretty boy. He pulled up even harder and Jimin’s hands unclasped as he held on to Jungkook's forearms. The hard material was digging into his folds and the friction was causing pain. Hot searing pain. </p><p>Jungkook’s right hand sneaked up into the distracted boy’s hair, grabbed and pulled back roughly. The younger boy moaned out in pleasure.</p><p>It hurt like a bitch but he loved it. </p><p>Jimin felt Jungkook’s smile on his skin as the older boy placed butterfly kisses behind his ear trailing down to his neck. He tilted his neck even more, to the side, desperate for touch. </p><p>Jungkook released his hold on Jimin’s head and brought his hand to the front. He stopped tugging the underwear from the back but kept his hand on the cloth. He detached his lips from Jimin’s skin and rested his forehead against him. Still distracted from Jungkook’s earlier ministrations, Jimin’s eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. Jungkook made its way towards the front of the underwear, twisted his fingers around the material to maintain a good grip, and yanked from the front and back, at the same time. </p><p>Jimin let out a scream. The pain had mixed with pleasure and he could no longer distinguish between the two. His hands had unconsciously gripped the long sleeves of Jungkook’s shirt.</p><p>“Oh my god…. Stop stop stop…”</p><p>The boy was an incoherent mess. His eyes were rolled back and he was trying to hold on to Jungkook. </p><p>But Jungkook wasn’t going to stop. He had been waiting for this. He slid the leather back and forth between Jimin’s lips and cheeks and applied more force. </p><p>“Please no it’s too mu-”</p><p>He was cut off with the sound of his own cries. Jungkook was pulling so hard that Jimin felt like he was floating in the air. His toes were stretching to maintain balance but Jungkook’s stronghold kept him locked a few centimeters above the ground. Hot. It was hot everywhere. Jimin felt the heat traveling from his pussy down to his legs, and up into his torso. His face felt like it was on fire. He was embarrassed.</p><p>His boss was giving him a fucking wedgie and he was turned on.</p><p>“Sir please uhhhhh”</p><p>“I can’t….”</p><p>“FUCK ME”</p><p>"Sir please let me -OH oh my god please sir let me come. I'm so close"</p><p>Jungkook was mesmerized. Jimin was so pretty. The boy was definitely the most beautiful omega he had ever played with. Even with tears staining his angelic face, Jungkook thought he had never looked better. But then again he was a sadist. He was getting off to Jimin’s pathetic cries and he could feel his erection digging strongly into his pants.</p><p>Jimin’s arms were flailing around trying to hold on to something. The room was surrounded by the sound of his slutty moans and cries. That’s why he didn’t hear the door open. He heard Jungkook say something, but couldn’t make out the words as he was delirious, even though Jungkook had stopped with the tugging. His mind was still clouded with the pain which had been inflicted on his sensitive cunt. </p><p>He felt warm air near his ear as Jungkook whispered, “Drink this baby, it’ll help you feel better”.</p><p>Having no reason to doubt his master, Jimin opened his eyes and mouth. His lower lip felt cold as the glass rested on it, and Jungkook tilted the rest of the pink vial. The sweet thick liquid coated his entire mouth and made its way down his throat. It tasted like strawberries and he wanted more. The liquid felt refreshing but it was gone too fast. </p><p>He tried to stick his tongue inside of the vial to lick the sides but Jungkook tsked and pulled back.</p><p>“That’s enough”</p><p>Jimin whined and showed his puppy eyes in a desperate attempt, but was surprised when he heard a chuckle from the doorway. Hoseok was standing there with a camera in his hand. </p><p>“Should we head downstairs, Mr. Jeon?”</p><p>Jungkook nodded and gestured to him to leave. He stuck his hands underneath Jimin’s mesh again and fixed the cloth which had been digging into his clit. He leaned down and kissed the oblivious puppy on his forehead. He had no idea what was coming and this was just the beginning. </p><p>“Let’s go”</p><p>He took Jimin’s hand and they made their way towards the assembly on the 5th floor. He was glad he got to see Jimin’s pathetic cries before the rest of his staff. He knew Jimin hadn't cum all day long and was close to his breaking point. But that's where the syrup kicked in. He couldn't wait to see how it affected the pretty whore in front of him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it please leave kudos or comments.<br/>My Twitter and CC are: @slipperyyslick</p><p>(Feel free to drop any requests or ideas in the comments or on Twitter. If you wish to remain anonymous, please use CC)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>